


Already Gone

by sonderwalker



Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Sabe packs up 500 Republica after Padme's death. She reflects on a few things.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Gregar Typho, Padmé Amidala & Sabé
Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to get better at writing angst, so feedback is greatly appreciated!

She hung up one dress. And then another. And then another.

It was quiet.

She moved back to the living room, cold and dark. Throw pillows perfectly placed. Not a thing out of line.

Her hands traced over the fabric, soft and warm, like how things used to be. Before the dark times.

Before the empire.

She looked out of the window towards the balcony, and saw in the distance, the spires of the jedi temple. What was left of it. It stood cold, gray, bleak, against the backdrop of the skyline. A place that once radiated warmth, was now cold, empty, and alone. She turned away from the balcony. She couldn’t think about that. She had a job to do.

And that’s when she broke. Sabe looked at the inside of 500 Republica, as they began to pack and seal everything away for the last time. In the past, Padme would be wandering around, holding up outfits that she wanted to bring home. Suggesting places that she wanted to visit when they returned to Naboo. That was where she wanted to have her baby. Sabe had even been helping her with the design of the nursery.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. She had sworn her life to protect Padme. She knew she should have gone with her- but she was adamant that it was personal. Sabe looked back at the apartment, at the holos of the walls of her family. She turned them off. They were personal.

She made her way to the kitchen, powering off appliances and removing any food that was left. On the counter was a loaf of bread that Padme had made. Sabe tore a piece off and took a bite. It was still fresh. But it tasted bitter. She threw it away. Closed all the cabinets for the last time. She heard a knock from behind.

“Captain.” Sabe said, her voice hoarse.

“Sabe.” He sighed. “It’s good to see you.”

“Likewise, but I wish that… that it wasn’t like this.” She whispered, but it still echoed across the room.

“I shouldn’t have let her go alone.” Typho said as he clenched his fist, “If only- “

“Stop.” Sabe command harshly. “Please.” She whispered softly. There was a tense pause- the air was still, stale from the lack of movement.

“You don’t think she died in childbirth, do you?” She whispered after a moment.

“No,” He replied, his voice cracking. “Do you?”

“No. Neither do I.” Sabe said. “But 3PO’s memory was wiped. And Skywalker didn’t survive… whatever happened either.”

“Did they find his body?”

“No, but does it matter?” Sabe asked. “He _loved her_ \- you could see it in his face. There was no way he was going to go down without a fight.” She sighed and walked past him.

“I’m going to make sure we put everything away in the bedroom.” She muttered. Sabe walked through the apartment- moving through the still air as if she was in a dream, as if Padme would walk in at any second, and tell them all about her newest adventure. But she didn’t.

It was quiet.

She entered the bedroom and looked around. The bed was perfectly made, not a thing was out of place on her dresser. Sabe sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, her tears spilling over and landing on the ground.

It was quiet.

She shifted her feet and felt something brush against it. Looking down, she picked up a piece of clothing. She held it out in front of her. The fabric was soft, and the elaborate flower patterns against the pale yellow of the fabric stood out against the bleakness of the bedroom. She studied it in the light that was coming in from the window- trying to remember when she had seen Padme wear this dress, but she couldn’t remember.

There were colorful ribbons that hung off of the sides. Sabe let them slide through her fingers, trying to remember. But she couldn’t. She sniffed and stood, holding the dress in her arms like as if it was about to break, and she walked over to the closet and hung it up with everything else.

There, watching as all of Padme’s dresses hung there- to be worn never again, did Sabe really wonder about how everything went wrong so fast. How she went from planning a nursery to burying her _friend._

But there wasn’t any time to dwell on that now. They couldn’t stay for long. The empire would be looking for them. She turned away and closed the closet for the last time. She grabbed the sheets that were on the other side of the bed, and hastily covered all of the furniture, all of the artwork. She quickly worked through the apartment. She covered the couches, the statues, the lamps. She stopped at Padme’s portrait.

It was quiet.

She left it uncovered. And walked out of the apartment. Behind her, the doors slid shut for the last time. The seal of Lady Amidala’s face covered the doors- sealing them from the public. No one could get in unless they broke it.

It was quiet.

* * *

The seal lay cracked in half on the floor. It tore her face, her body apart in half. The artwork lay in ruin. Rubble and dust settled around the pieces. Dust had collected on the old sheets that hung from the artwork, the furniture, the paintings, the lighting.

A gloved hand touched the edge of the couch. Touched the sheet covering the statue. Picked up an old data pad that was on the table.

The sound of a respirator broke the silence.

_‘She was the mother._ ’ A voice said into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
